my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulina Rockwell
Pauline was born in the town of StrangerVille with her mother, Sue and her step-siblings; Thaddeus, Orson, Christa and half-brother Jasper. Her father, Douglas had freaked out upon learning that Sue was pregnant and moved far away to try and start a new life. Sue always resented Douglas for this and Paulina grew up to do the same. Moving to Sulani Paulina was bright in school and had multiple boyfriends. In her teenage years, Sue announced that her, Paulina and Jasper were moving to Sulani for a fresh start. They moved in with Katerina Mondragon and Tanya Mondragon, who married Jasper, fell pregnant with his child and ran away to San Myshuno with the rest of her family to raise him. Jasper fell into a deep depression and Paulina comforted him. Marriage to Tane Ngata Meanwhile, she had met Tane Ngata and moved in with him for a bit due to a fight with Sue. Paulina married Tane, birthing four of his children. The couple then realised that their love had fizzled out, and the foundations of their marriage was the idea of having more children together. A messy divorce took place in which Tane tried to gain custody of the kids, but Sue and Paulina won custody of them. Tane was granted some custody but decided to remarry and father other kids, starting a new family and dismembering the old one. Uncomfortable Reunions Paulina's father; Douglas arrived in Sulani and desperately tried to make amends, but Paulina ultimately decided to shut him out and so he left the island. Paulina met her estranged half-sister; Lesley and set up a meeting with Sue. The two reconciled, but Lesley then died in a freak accident. Jasper fathered another child named Kenny Roswell with Wiki Leahola, who then remarried and moved away with Kenny, leaving Jasper in further depression. Jasper decided to leave Sulani and moved back in with his half-siblings in StrangerVille to pursue a career in politics, like his father, Ted. Taking the Matriarchal Role Paulina became a barista like her mother, who helped to look after Paulina's kids. Hilary married local man Rangi Paewai and mothered Viviana. Rangi was work-obsessed and so only Hilary and Viviana remained in the house. Stanley married Nyla Browning and fathered Colten, Marion and Keira. Paulina was devastated when her mother; Sue passed away after a long, eventful life, and vowed to stay in the Sulani house to keep her legacy going. Paulina considered changing her kids' surnames to Rockwell, but Tane and his new wife; Shiew insisted otherwise. Paulina agreed but pursued in becoming a matriarchal figure in the family, like Sue. Her grandchildren grew up fast and also started families. Family Tragedies Paulina was devastated when Stanley died of a heart attack, and was also melancholic to discover her father, Douglas' death. She was suspicious when Madeline Myrick agreed to marry Brayden, and was devastated when Brayden was supposedly killed by Madeline's mother on their honeymoon. Madeline later gave birth to Brayden's child and Jamie Landgraab gave 'Beth' to Paulina to look after. Paulina was shocked to hear Jasper had been imprisoned for murdering Toby Talla. Reuniting with Jasper Years later, Jasper was released from prison and moved in with Paulina. The two fell at odds when Paulina urged him to face his kids but Jasper refused. Despite their conflicts, the siblings maintained a strong bond. Paulina was devastated when Jasper died of old age, and kept his ashes next to Ted's and Sue's. Upholding the Family When Beth's maternal grandmother Alissa-May was released from prison, she asked Paulina for custody of Beth, and Paulina immediately refused. She helped Viviana when her husband was revealed to be a criminal and fled Sulani with a new wife, leaving Viviana to give birth to his child Vera. She also helped Hilary through a long overdue divorce with Rangi Paewai. Paulina continued to assume the role of matriarch until she died of old age in Sulani, where she had lived her whole life. She passed away surrounded by Hilary, Josephine, Beth and Vera.